


Now You'll Have to See Me

by Parascythe



Category: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parascythe/pseuds/Parascythe
Summary: The one time Betrayus actually wins.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Now You'll Have to See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really stumbled across a lot of PMATGA fanfics, so I thought I'd write my own :) Let me know what you think - any constructive criticism is welcome! (Also let me know if you want me to expand more on the story, on the events leading up to this, since I really only planned on this being a one-shot.)

Lord Betrayus was convinced his plan was going to work. You’d think after years of being foiled by Pac-Man, his ego would’ve taken a good hit and he’d want to lay low, but here he was again. Planning. And planning. Unlike all those other times though, this wasn’t some shoddy last-minute shenanigan that sprung to mind. He’d spent  _ months _ planning this one. He didn’t want to take any chances, so he listened to Buttocks’s traitor theory and chose to keep secret meetings in different locations. He’d even suspended Specter’s punishment so the traitorous ex-spy could get a good read on the situation in Pacopolis. He hated to admit it, so even now he shied away from the thought, but Specter  _ was  _ good. 

Learning when the city went to sleep. Active hours, when civilians were most hyper-vigilant. (Which, unfortunately, was most of the time due to the weird times Betrayus attacked.) Patrol shifts between police and other government officials. The like. He tested and tested over and over again with Dr Buttocks, determined to make sure the plan wouldn’t fail. It wasn’t just a matter of his own inflated ego, after all. 

His minions were losing faith in their leader. He knew it was only a matter of time before they took matters into their own ectoplasmic appendages and booted him from the throne. Their last failure had been a source of humiliation for many.  _ Although, I thought they would’ve been used to that by now.  _ Every ghost (excluding Specter) had been eaten by the insipid Pac-Man at least once. (And most of them, more.) 

He set up the slug cam on the big screen, settling back on his throne. To make sure everything went smoothly, he’d be going out himself. 

* * *

The whole city was dark. Perfect. Betrayus nodded at a red ghost, and on cue, other ghosts hidden in the bushes began to make their silent descent upon the Pacopolis police stationed outside the dorms of Maze High. A few of Betrayus’s latest attacks had been focused on the high school, so it only made sense school officials would amp up security. One by one, each policeman fell, silenced by tranquilizer darts. Specter caught his eye, and nodded firmly when Betrayus gave the signal. Adrenaline racing through him, he watched as the silver ghost led the team of the Nether Realm’s stealthiest spies. Normally, he would have never entrusted the lightning ghost with such an important task, but he knew Specter hated Pac-Man almost as much as he did.  _ And besides, there are ghosts everywhere watching him. If he tries anything, I’ll personally fry his ectoplasm.  _

A few moments later, with every paranormal creature holding their breath, the sleazy spirit returned, Pac-Man and his friends unconscious. For good measure, other ghosts tied them up firmly. Specter passed him the power berry supplier that Pac always carried with him, and he had to withhold his gasp of excitement. 

_ Now to the Roundhouse!  _ he thought gleefully.

* * *

The attack was sudden, swift, and devastating. Even worse was the newscast in the morning, hijacked and taken over by Buttocks from the Roundhouse. “Greetings, Pac-World!” Betrayus crowed. He moved to the side so everyone could see Pac, Cylindria, Spiral, and President Spheros, tied up and clearly beaten. “Let us say good-bye to the end of an era and hello to a new age!”

He kept his speech relatively short. After all, he was just itching to get on with it. Even as he spoke, guards were marching through the city and exterminating old freedom fighters. There was  _ not  _ going to be any sort of revolution, not while he was ruling. 

Pac was crying, albeit quietly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried not to look at the slumped over bodies of his murdered friends, killed live on television. The smell of burning flesh in the air. Former-President Spheros could only sit in shock, staring at the scorch marks on the floor. It would be his time soon, once Betrayus could get his metal claws on his pathetic mother as well. 

The new ruler went to hoist Pac to his feet. “C’mon, put on your brave face,” he crooned in the teenager’s ear, his sinister hiss eliciting a hitch in the hero’s voice. “You don’t want the last memory everyone has of you to be you sobbing like a child, do you?”

Pac looked up at him, only to receive a cold-eyed, vicious smile. “Smile for the cameras,” whispered Betrayus. Louder, he added, “let’s see how big your stomach really is, eh,  _ Pac _ ?” His metal claws dug into his skin and before Pac could even scream, they ripped upwards and out. The hero slumped as his guts spilled, the metallic sting filling the air and pooling in the fibers of the carpet. Betrayus loved it. Public executions had always been his favorite.

* * *

  
Rotunda’s hands were shaking as Betrayus approached her. “Hello,  _ Mother _ ,” purred Betrayus, though his voice lacked any warmth. 

“Tray-Tray,” she whispered. 

“Say hello to the cameras. I want you to tell them  _ everything _ .” Betrayus narrowed his eyes to slits as he glared at her. 

“Tell them what?”

“Tell them you hated me! Tell them how you blamed me for Father’s death, how you blamed me for every little thing that went wrong even if I had nothing to do with it! How you disregarded  _ my  _ needs and tried to pretend I didn’t exist! Tell them how you refused to acknowledge me!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking abou—”

“YES YOU DO!!” Betrayus shrieked and she cringed away from him.  _ Years  _ he’d waited!  _ Years  _ he’d waited to show his mom what a good boy he was. And now she was acting like she didn’t know anything? As if he was the crazy one? Stupid Betrayus. Loser Betrayus. You’re-Not-Worthy-Of-Love Betrayus. He was never important enough for her and her refusal to even admit her wrongs was beyond infuriating. “Did you see what I did to the Pac-Man?” he hissed, seizing her in his bloodstained claws and pulling her closer. She whimpered and tried to pull away but he held fast. “Did you see? Did you see?”

“I did.”

“I did this for you,” he croaked. “I did all this for you. I wanted you to notice me, and I thought I could force that to happen if I did something really great.  _ I  _ am great—no, I’m amazing. I conquered the  _ world _ , Mother. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Not if your domination comes at the expense of innocent lives.” Her voice, trembling. 

And his pure, unbridled rage at her remark.

“CAN’T YOU SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT EVERYTHING I’VE ACCOMPLISHED?!” he wailed. “WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME? I- ARGH!”

His ruby red eyes, flashing.

Smoke rising from his body as his fire blazed, fueled by his fury.

All ten of his claws, glinting in the sunlight.

Slashing blindly, raking at her face.

Slumping over, deep cuts mincing up her face until she was barely recognizable and the fire burning too hot, burning her, burning him, burning and burning and burning.

And the ashes falling.


End file.
